My Little Sister
by Ly-Jane
Summary: What if a girl version of Ittoki came into the school, on the second year staying of the Starish band? And who's little sister is she? Read and find out as the people around her goes up and down, left and right. And most especially to go from Heaven to Hell experience. So R&R please. Two bands are on the inside. Starish and the other group from the Uta no prince sama too ;D


**Summary: What if… A girl version of Ittoki came to school on their second year? What the heck is that? Well anyway… she's the little sister of who? And looks like she's like a tsundre… but more of.. How would the gang especially Ittoki (the male version) react when they saw her? So Read and find out as what kind of up and down, hell and heaven would Ittoki(Girl Version) drag the two bands to**

**My Little Sister**

"_Nii-chan!" I shouted as I ran towards my walking away brother_

"_Toki-chan," he said softly the nicknamed that he gave to me_

"_Nii-chan… y-you would come back right?" I asked and I felt my eyes become blurry with the tears_

"_Of course. I would come back for you Toki-chan," He said and smiled at me_

"_Why can't I come along?" I asked as I tugged the end of his shirt_

"_Your still on middle school, Toki-chan…" He said_

"_D-demo! I-I can go and past the test! I would do my best to be with you nii-chan!" I cried as I said it_

"_Come on Toki-chan. I don't want to see your tears before I leave," He said and bent down to my height_

"_B-but nii-chan… you're going to leave. A-and-" He cut me off as he kiss my forehead_

"_Don't worry… I would come back for you… Ittoki," He said and left with me watching as he walk away. Bu then I don't want him to leave last seeing my tears here on our house so…_

"_Nii-chan! Bye-bye!" I shouted smiling despite that my tears are falling down_

_He turn around with a smile and wave his hands to me. And then he left… but I promised that next year. The time that I would finish middle school I aim to enter Gakuen Saotome_

* * *

I laid on my bed with no one around as the chirping of the birds on the outside is heard, the sunlight beam inside my room and I groaned as it blurred my vision

"GAH! I'm going to be late!" I shouted as I sprinted to the bathroom

I take a bath, brushed my teeth. Combed my hair and tie it on a half high sided pony tail. I wore a white shirt that reach my waist, it has a design of a red heart. I top it with a black hoodie that also reach my waist, it has a skull design, but I left it unzip. I wore a black mini skirt. And so to match thing up I put on my black converse, I pull in my black wrist band and hanged on my neck my red headphones with star design on it.

After that I sprinted my way to the Gakuen Saotome not wanting to get late. But then as I was in there. The gates are closing already

"Matte!" I shouted and run faster but as I reached to the gate it's been closed already

"W-wait! Let me in!" I shouted grabbing the iron bars

"A late is a late," The guard on the left side said

"B-but… I'm just been late for seconds!" I shouted at his face and pulled the collar of his shirt

"Just what he said miss… Late is a late," He demanded

"Let her in," Grinned a brown haired man. He wore a normal black shirt. Brown belt, a jeans and blue black plain shoes

"Reiji-sama," I heard the guards gasp. Shocks are they gay?

"I think… Headmaster won't like it," He grinned but more of a evil one now. I saw the guards shiver in fear.

"Y-yes… you may come in," They said and open the gates. HAH! Eat my sand!

"Arigatou," I said and bowed

"No problem chibi," He said as he laugh and pat my head like a dog. And I really get irritated at what he called me

"Don't call me chibi!" I shouted

"Wow… what a cute angry face," He said and laugh as I think he saw me blush on his comment

"Y-yurasai," I mumbled

"Hey what's happening in here?" Asked an another man I lift my head and saw a raven haired guy walking up to us. He wear green shirt and brown pants with a matching black converse like mine

"Nothing.. a late comer," the browned haired guy said

"Oh… well she's really late already… The test is about to start," He said as he look at his wrist clock

"Wah! I got a go!" I shouted and run

"What a interesting one," The brown haired guy said as he stare at the running figure of Ittoki

"Hmm? Oh… the red head," Said the raven

* * *

And so time flies and I pass the test! So here I am standing on this ocean of people. Waiting for our headmaster Shining Saotome

And as expected he made a very flashy entrance once again. *sigh*

* * *

I was now walking on a hallway looking for my classroom. Ehehe… yeah author sure likes time skipping.

"Oh! Class A" I said and enter the room to see all eyes on me. I walk to a desk on the middle with a fidgeting body

"_Do I have something on my face? Or did I forgot something.. or maybe I don't wear clothes?"_ I checked on them and whew there in. So why are they staring at me something wrong?

But then when I sat down a girl came in front of me and I look at her with questioning looks

"Do you need anything?" I asked coldly

"A-ano… are you… Ittoki-sama's little sister?" She asked…

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded as I point to myself and she nodded

"What are you talking about? I am Ittoki," I said and I heard all the people around gasp

"What's the problem?" I asked but then suddenly the curtains had been put down and

"Ohoyou Minna-san!" I heard a high pitched voice shouted and then a disco ball appeared

But then it turn off fast and the curtains been up also and there in front appeared

"Ringo!" They all shouted in surprised and me…

"Huh? Who's Ringo?" I asked not knowing who she is

"You don't kn-" She suddenly stop as she look at me with sparkling eyes and clasp hands

"Wah!" She shouted and came to me in ASAP

"Eh?" I freaked out as she came close

"You look like Otoya-kun!" She chimed in and leaned her face to me

"Who?" I asked confused. First they thought I was that Ittoki who knows and then next a random person called Otoya… just what the heck is happening in here?!

"You don't know ittoki Otoya?!" She exclaimed surprised

"No.. since there's no television on our place," I said slowly

"But you really look like the girl version of Otoya-kun," she said and tapped her chin

"Maybe I should call him!" She said in joy and then exit the room. And there it is again the stares of many eyes. Am I really look like him? What the heck! His a him! I'm a HER!

"Ringo-sempai… what are you talking about a…" He trailed off as he saw me and I could see his red eyes that look like mine turn like sausers as we see each other.. well mine also

"A…"

"A.."

"Girl…"

"Boy…"

"Version…"

"Version…"

"Of.."

"Of.."

"ME?!" On the last part we both shouted in unsion and after that we passed out from over surprised

* * *

**Whew… Sorry I'm not that good at writing fanfics about Uta no Prince-sama… please forgive me… I'm more used to Fairy Tail so… please tell me what you think.. and is it only ok? Please tell me if you get confused… and I would explained things up. So sorry for grammatical errors and such**

**Please Review **


End file.
